Dia Triste
by Rita Rios
Summary: Todos têm pelo menos um dia triste,Harry só tenta melhora-lo para alguém, lembrando dos que se foram. Drama e spoiler,se não gostar só volte a página.


Contém spoiler do último livro e é um drama. Estão avisados!

Eu não consigo escrever há algum tempo,mas hoje a morte de um conhecido me inspirou. Preferia continuar sem poder escrever, mas percebi que sua morte terá um significado para mim se eu o fizer. O poema eu escrevi pensando nele e na dor que a família está sentindo que é muito grande e eu lamento muito. Tenho vergonha de mostrar a família, mas não seria justo com ele que não mostrasse a ninguém.

Para Leandro e sua família e amigos que estão sofrendo tanto agora, vão todas as minhas boas intenções e as palavras que não os disse, mas queria que ouvissem de alguém!

Também dedico a todos aqueles que sentem saudade de quem já foi assim como eu sinto do meu pai.

Enfim...a pequena fic:

_**DIA TRISTE**_

As nuvens cobriam o céu em pleno verão, a chuva caía fina parecendo que logo iria passar, todos estavam reunidos a céu aberto, não se importavam muito em se molharem, aquele momento era o certo para o que iriam fazer.

Harry apressou seus passos para o centro daquele círculo de gente.

Rostos queridos, desconhecidos ou aqueles que não estava habituado a ver.

Lágrimas rolavam pelas faces de muitos, alguns se abraçavam buscando consolo, outros contavam histórias lembrando do passado para tentarem sorrir.

Ele parou bem no centro de todos, olhando as lápides que estavam ali, lembrando de porque estarem ali.

Lágrimas lutaram para sair de seus olhos, mas respirando fundo ele as engoliu, ainda não era hora de chorar.

-Estamos aqui para lembrar dessas vidas, pessoas corajosas que morreram lutando pelo que acreditavam, pessoas que lutaram para proteger os que estão aqui e que farão falta a todos os presentes.

Naquela noite, ele ainda se lembrava, a batalha final, ele e Voldemort cara a cara, já era tarde demais para tanta gente, não podia evitar a dor ao ver seu afilhado nos braços da avó, um bebe que vai crescer sem pais, assim como ele.

-Mas não estou aqui para falar apenas dos homenageados nesse dia, muitas pessoas foram perdidas ao longo dessa guerra que feriu a todos nós de várias maneiras diferentes. Vidas boas, vidas más, vidas que farão falta, vidas que queremos esquecer, vidas enfim.

Não podia evitar pensar na ironia da situação, ele, um garoto de dezessete anos, falando pra tanta gente ouvir e sem poder evitar sentir mais dor do que qualquer um ali supunha.

-Há pessoas sofrendo muito pelas perdas, mas eu posso dizer que o choro vai diminuir com o tempo. A dor e a saudade aumentam, mas quando se reencontrarem vão esquecer a parte triste e lembrar dos dias em que riram juntos e viver uma eternidade de repleta felicidade.

Lembrou-se de repente da primeira aula de poções, do bicho papão no armário no terceiro ano, de uma garota mudando o formato do nariz durante o jantar, de uma câmera o cegando com o flash e de gêmeos perseguindo a Umbrige. Lembrou-se dos pais que não conheceu, do padrinho que viu tão pouco e do mestre que tanto o ensinou.

-A dor nos ensinou a amadurecer em pouco tempo e apesar de sofrer imensamente pelas perdas não podemos esquecer que aqui estão as pessoas que morreram para que nós pudéssemos viver e não devemos abandonar de forma alguma a nossa vida agora. Vamos tentar dar uma chance ao tempo e acreditar que quando nos reencontrarmos, porque nós vamos, as dores serão de abraços apertados demais e de sorrisos que não conseguimos deixar de dar.

Olhou seus amigos e sua ruivinha, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-Temos uma vida e muita esperança pela frente e não importa quanto ela vai durar contanto que nós a vivamos intensamente. Vou desejar que eles estejam bem e felizes onde quer que estejam, mas meu maior desejo vai para todos que sentem que nada disso é justo. Eu desejo que cada um faça valer a pena e que quando sentirem o inevitável bolo na garganta e a vontade de chorar lembrando que eles não estão mais conosco, saibam que isso é mentira porque aqueles que nos amam nunca nos deixam e para encontrá-los nós só precisamos fechar os olhos do corpo e abrir os do coração.

Ele terminou o discursou e se reuniu com os amigos, beijou o afilhado na testa e o pegou no colo, olhou para o céu e disse:

-Não vou deixar ele ter a minha infância, a vida dele será recheada de amor. Eu prometo Aluado!

Naquela noite ao se deitar ele sentiu que tudo ia ficar bem e entendeu que, finalmente, era seu momento de chorar.

É um dia triste

Mas não deveria ser

Os sonhos se dissolvem

E outros começam a nascer.

As nuvens escondem o azul

Que o céu possui em seu esplendor

Os trovões tocam uma música

Que define o momento de dor.

Hoje é um dia triste

Não apenas pela chuva a cair

Há muito mais do que nuvens

Chorando em um dia assim.

A tristeza que abate a muitos

Que hoje perderam alguém muito amado

É o que torna esse dia cinzento

E deixa o sol de alguma forma apagado.

É um dia triste

Mas talvez não devesse ser

A morte dói pra quem fica

Quem vai só começa a viver.

Nesse dia de felicidade e tormento

As nuvens choram pelos que ficaram

Quem foi sorri com os anjos

Que dando boas vindas festejaram.


End file.
